


Dancing In The Dark

by panicatthetheatre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (blinking slowly) lisa what the f-, (therapist looks up from phone) i see uve written another thing, (wrings hands nervously) yee, M/M, alcohol use, anyways this is an au n all that jazz, hi yes im tired and this is funny to me what else is new, mention of drug use, will tag more as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthetheatre/pseuds/panicatthetheatre
Summary: Shiro just wants his brother to get out of the house. Keith just wants to hide inside with his cats and never have to socialize more than necessary. Lance just wants Allura's best friend's hot little brother to actually talk to him when he'snotdrunk because he's funny and cute - and absolutelynotinterested in him when he's sober.Or is he?hi im lisa and im gonna attempt to do a club!au fic. i may fail but we'll do it together so it'll be fine. i think





	1. this is the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> *thinks of the "hi welcome to chilis" vine* B/
> 
> hi welcome to lisa's cringefest hope you enjoy ur time here drinks and snacks are to your right and games are to the left. wifi password is "plzfuckinkillme", have a nice time here and please leave when it's closing time :-)

Keith immediately regretted all life decisions leading up to that moment as he got close enough to the club to feel the bass pulsing throughout him.

He tried to escape, he really did; it was a valiant attempt, if he said so himself, but Shiro was determined to get his adopted brother out and about in their new home city, so he had no other choice but to follow him regretfully into the club.

The flashing lights, loud music with the monotonous tone of people yelling coupled with the smell of alcohol and whatever other shit people snuck in made him regret everything even _more_ , which he didn't even know was _possible_ at this point, but nothing he said or did deterred his older brother. So he just reluctantly accepted his fate to whatever plan Shiro made earlier that day with Allura (who worked at the bar during the weekend and some weeknights and is the only reason they both managed to get in here).

Eventually, though, they made their way to the bar, where a pretty young woman with practically-white blonde hair was cleaning a shot glass with a couple of her coworkers chatting idly nearby while one was chatting with a costumer.

Keith couldn't help but think that this was the most relaxed he's ever seen her, but knew that if he said it either she or Shiro would glare at him, and he didn't have the energy to deal with that right now.

He just wanted to curl up in bed with a good movie, a cup of tea and his cat(s).

(Technically one was Shiro's, but is it really yours if it never hangs around you?)

(Shiro doesn't find that defense funny, as Keith found out the hard way.)

Allura gave them an easy smile as they sat at the bar. "Hey boys! Keith, I'm surprised you're out of the house. Something tells me Shiro threatened you?"

A raised eyebrow from her makes his brother flush in embarrassment, which he quickly hid by downing his shot Allura's coworker slid him.

He rolls his eyes at his brother's idiocy as he almost coughs up a lung. "Threatened to throw away my Xbox if I didn't come."

Allura gasps in mock indignation, and hits Shiro's chest with her rag. "Takashi! How else is he supposed to talk to us if he doesn't have his Xbox? You _know_ he barely uses his phone, what made you think that was a smart idea?"

Shiro shrugs nervously. "Hey, got him out here in the end, right?"

Allura sighs. "I guess you have a fair point, but don't do it again, mister." A sharp look from her causes him to nod eagerly, and Keith can't help but laugh at his brother's misfortune. "Anyways, what kinda drink can I get you boys?"

Keith doesn't remember much after that.


	2. dont threaten me with a good time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance => Enter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im back and more fucked up than ever
> 
> also brief scene where keith's throwin up. just for those who can't deal w that. it's not graphic or anythin it's just there for reasons i haven't figured out yet. don't worry bout it

Your vision is foggy when you wake up.

Not that you're surprised; after a long night like the one prior, you usually forget to take your contacts out.

Which leads to you current mission: _take the damn things out so you can fucking see_.

You almost cry in relief when they're finally out, though it's probably just because of how dry your eyes are from your contacts.

Stupid things. Sometimes you wonder why you even wear them.

You cringe when you see your work clothes from last night. Oh yeah, that's why.

You quickly dispose of them in your hamper before undressing to shower.

\---

The first thing you register when you wake up is the pounding in your head. The second thing is that if you don't get up now _you will throw up in your bed_.

You immediately launch yourself to your feet, which doesn't help you at _all_ , but you manage to get to the bathroom before spilling all that was in your stomach into the toilet bowl.

You're there for a few minutes before you feel your stomach settling down, and you carefully lean back against the wall to catch your breath.

A soft knock. "Keith? You okay?"

You humph noncommittally.

Shiro's probably shaking his head. You really do know your brother too well. "Okay, let me try again. I have water and Tylenol, do you want some?"

You reach up to the door to unlock it -- that's how shitty your apartment is, _you can reach the lock while slouching on the floor_ \-- and Shiro cautiously peeks in. "Oh, c'mon, man. Flush it so I don't have to clean it again."

You're tempted to flip him off as you do it, but you decide it's too much effort once you start moving.

You bite off a groan of pain as you push the handle down, happily slumping down when it flushes.

Shiro laughs at your pitiable state, which you would have protested on any other day but don't blame him for now. "Wow you're a mess. C'mon, kid, let's get this in you then I'll make some food."

Your stomach grumbles at the thought of food, and Shiro just laughs at your meek expression.

\---

"Lance!!"

If it were any other person, you'd scurry off, but it's Allura. You (sadly) can't escape her that easily. "Hey, A. What's up?"

She's got that mischevious look in her eyes, the one you _know_ means trouble. "I saw Keith was flirting with you again?"

You wish. "He was drunk. He wasn't serious."

She whines out her protests as you turn to continue walking; can you blame yourself? You have groceries to buy and a new black shirt to order.

Plus, there were a couple new games that were released recently. You wanted to scope them out before Pidge ruined them for you.

"La-ance," Allura dragged out, finally getting close to catch your should. "C'mon! Let's go out to eat, do something together! Like in high school!!"

You regret befriending her in high school, but you reluctantly agree to your best friend. "Fine. Okay. It's not like I had shit to do or anythin'."

She grins at you. "Trust me. This will be _worth it_."

Now you're apprehensive, but you let her drag you away from where you were headed anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Know What I'm Doing: a novel by me
> 
> anyways hi!!! today is a special day for me and I'm spending it at my sister's volleyball match. lol rip me
> 
> but wwhatevver this is an update and I think it's a lot more than the last????? so yay for me
> 
> have a good day everyone!!!!
> 
> also for [mattypattun](archiveofourown.org/users/mattypattun) who's been super supportive of me!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> ive never been to a nightclub b4 and im not legally allowed to drink alcohol and i definitely dont know where this is headed in any way shape or form rn
> 
> why do i always post my shit at midnight the fuck
> 
> also [mattypattun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mattypattun/profile) this is for u bc u wanted fluffy ~~and also smutty but idk about that rn it may happen here it may not /shRUGS~~ klance so !!!!!! here u go duhde


End file.
